The Tears of a Prince
by Sagamaker102
Summary: As a member of the briefs family dies, all is grim as the effects take a large toll on all. But soon Vegeta's alter ego resurfaces and all is not well when the old Vegeta comes back. Please Review
1. Glimpse of the past

Tears of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
This is my third or forth story, this is the most dramatic I have ever gone. It was distancing me from my earlier action fics but I think every author needs to do that. This is a very somewhat sad story, much death in story gets gloomy, but that's is the point to see how the characters develop and alter due to the events. So without any further interruptions I give you Tears of a Prince.  
  
All is ill in the family, with a death, and major grieving, that is not the most affective thing. The effects go from physical to mental for some and soon old lives come into play in the present. Many will suffer, and some will die, as the Briefs family is put on the edge at all turns. What is to come of the family?  
  
Glimpse of the past  
  
November second, the day all was new and different for what was left of the Briefs family. The day grew dark as the cars began to slowly depart from the cemetery. Capsule Corp was closed in honor of her death and soon all began to seem so grim, not even Vegeta wanted to live. He had now reached what was his lifetime low, he had never believed that this could happen to him.  
  
"Damn it." He mumbled that phrase under the wind. His children were with him and were also torn apart.  
  
His son, Trunks looked upon the grave as if it was not relative to him. He felt that it could not be true, but in his he knew the utter truth, his mother was dead, and each second he thought about it he felt a lump in his throat, and tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
His daughter Bra, too felt the sadness and lose, she had been so close to her, and she saw how much it hurt her father and that hurt her even more. She had a well-established relationship with both, and her father's was of late.  
  
Vegeta looked down upon the coffin which carried his wife for so long of years. He looked to his left, his son Trunks, to his right, the daughter Bra, to whom he has cared much for. And that which held it together was now gone. Away from them forever, never to return, Bra turned to her grieving father and finally spoke for the first time in days.  
  
"Dad, I think we should go now." She shook the arm of her father and about a minute into it he came to and finally realized his daughter wanted to go.  
  
"Yeah I suppose we should go, I think it would be the best thing to do." They all then turned around with the last look of the tomb, the cemetery workers then came in and began to burry the coffin under ground. The shovel sounds were daggers to all their hearts and could not believe of the events that took place.  
  
(Flashback to the beginning of the events)  
  
October 28  
  
The family was enjoying a warm meal, provided by the wonders of the genius company of Capsule Corp. All was well the meal having been delicious all showed gratitude towards the meal.  
  
"Hey mom, this food is great, I should get the plates to the washer for you." Trunks rose from his seat and soon took all of the plates from the table. Usually Trunks did not do such things for the hell of it, Bulma knew something was up.  
  
"Okay Trunks, what happened, or what do you want?" Trunks then put the last of the plates down and then proceeded to tell his mother his request.  
  
"Mom, I was thinking if I could use your car." Bulma was confused at the use of that request.  
  
"You have your own car Trunks." Bulma stood up and began to tap her foot awaiting his response.  
  
"Well my car is a piece of shit." Bra then interrupted.  
  
"You got that right." Trunks then turned to his sibling.  
  
"Shut up you little brat! I wanted the Five twenty two. You know the red one with retractable roof?"  
  
"Well I suppose unless Vegeta has any objections." She turned to her husband who was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Goddamn Vegeta and that training room. Well I suppose, what is the purpose of the occasion?"  
  
"Well Pan and I."  
  
"Oh I see, in that case the car is all yours." Bra then got up in protest.  
  
"Hey, how come?" Bulma then told her to sit down.  
  
"Have fun honey."  
  
"Thanks mom, have a 'magical' night Bra." He then left for his date and soon the three were left alone.  
  
As Bulma and Bra proceeded upstairs Bulma began to walk slower.  
  
"Mom what's the matter? I told you not to have that forth taco." They continued to walk up then soon Bulma collapsed and fell down the stairs. Bra then rushed to the bottom where her mother lay and now with a dash on her forehead.  
  
"Shit, oh god, no mom! Mom! Dad where are you, dad!" Bra rushed to the training room to obtain her father and soon she had his attention.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's mom, hurry quick!" Vegeta then rushed to the bottom of the staircase where his wife of years lay, and he had never seen her is such a bad condition. He kept on standing until Bra reentered with the telephone.  
  
"How, how did this, how?" Vegeta could not even utter words; he was in a state of shock.  
  
"I called 911, they should be here soon, oh god, mom." Bra knelt to the ground and embraced her mother.  
  
"What happened!?" Vegeta became a bit hysterical and screamed at his teen daughter.  
  
"I don't know she was walking then she fell, I happened too fast and, I don't know, I just don't know." Bra then broke down in tears, and Vegeta then his the wall leaving a deep hole in the wall.  
  
"Why must all happen to us?" Vegeta was cut off by the long awaited knock on the door; he rushed and soon showed the paramedics to Bulma's body.  
  
"She's over here, please I beg you too do a good job." Bra, stuttered with a sob in between each word.  
  
"We'll do our best miss." They then exited the house and left the two in the doorway, as they saw their mother being taken.  
  
"Stay here, call your brother, I'm going to the hospital."  
  
"No I'm going with you, you have to stay here and call the others, please if you not do it for me, for your mother." Tears came to the eyes of the proud and strong prince as he mentioned Bulma.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay." Bra then went back into the house and then soon closed the door.  
  
Vegeta then took off toward the hospital and the soon arrived just as the ambulance was arriving at the doors of the hospital.  
  
"Get her to the emergency room, get the doctor, prepare for an immediate operation." The doctors swarmed the room, trying to make sense of the events.  
  
"What happened? What's the story?"  
  
"Ambulance said the daughter saw her fall down the stairs after dinner." Vegeta then rushed into the hospital demanding the location of his wife.  
  
"Where is she? Tell me at once!" the staff attempted to calm him down and soon they were able to. Hours went by the night soon turned to morning. And little by little friends began to arrive. Each giving apologizes to a very pissed off and scared Vegeta. Soon almost all arrived even Piccolo came despite the attention to him. The sun rose in the sky, as it was a sign of desperate times.  
  
"My god what is taking so long?" Chi-Chi kicked the chair in anger and charged the front desk for some well-needed answers. Just as she was going to tell of the secretary at the desk the doctor came from the corner and soon all stood up and walked over.  
  
"Wait, let him talk to Vegeta, he deserves his privacy with the doctor." After Goku said it all sat back down on the lobby chairs.  
  
All looked at the two conversing and all was silent. Just then Pam, Trunks and Bra burst into the lobby screaming wanting answers.  
  
"Trunks, Bra, the doctor is telling him now rush over now!" as they rushed to the corner, Vegeta immerged in a mad but hurt face. Tears rushed down and as his children saw the tears in his face they too soon joined with their father in an embrace, all on their knees.  
  
The others knew what just happened, Goku just fell to his knees, Chi-Chi burst into tears, as all knew that Bulma had died.  
  
(Flashback to present)  
  
They continued to drive down the street. The wind blew the leaves across the street, as the damp road gave way to wind. All in the car were silent until they arrived at their empty house. So cold and dark, they have not seen this house since the day in happened. They went inside, the dishes were still in the washer, the leftovers still in the refrigerator, and all was empty, empty.  
  
"I think I'll go upstairs I think I'll crash for the night." Trunks ran to his room and slammed the door in anger of all that has happened.  
  
"Dad? Dad? Will you be okay?" Vegeta slowly turned to his teenage daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, go to sleep." Vegeta did not even look at her, for she reminded him too much of the one he lost. He was now alone in the dark empty space that has been created.  
  
A possible void, that if you stay there too long it will drive one insane.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hope the first chapter is good enough, Vegeta will turn schizophrenic soon and more drama will be put in when the same illness strikes again, but its just a question of who will suffer next? And Vegeta's former alter ego now begins to come into play. The old Vegeta is now trying to be apart of the life he never lived. Please review and thank you for all your support in my previous stories.  
  
Next Chapter: Days never seize to be grim 


	2. Days never seize to be grim

Tears of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
This is my third or forth story, this is the most dramatic I have ever gone. It was distancing me from my earlier action fics but I think every author needs to do that. This is a very somewhat sad story, much death in story gets gloomy, but that's is the point to see how the characters develop and alter due to the events. So without any further interruptions I give you Tears of a Prince.  
  
~~The Funeral has passed, all grieve and soon the events are shown to us. Bulma has died, but how, and why? What other effects will emerge from this tragedy? Now I give you the new chapter.  
  
~~Check out the last part of the Shavocaian Saga, 'Hell has Returned'  
  
All is ill in the family, with a death, and major grieving, that is not the most affective thing. The effects go from physical to mental for some and soon old lives come into play in the present. Many will suffer, and some will die, as the Briefs family is put on the edge at all turns. What is to come of the family?  
  
Days never seize to be grim  
  
(The day after Bulma's death)  
  
All three awake in the hospital lobby, Bra with a blanket on her, and Trunks leaning on the wall. The tears in their eyes were still present, even in their sleep. Vegeta was still clearing some things out with the doctor about the event.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there was no way we could have know. This disease is rare with adults, it was a heart failure." Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration and then carried on.  
  
"Why weren't you able to detect this earlier?" Vegeta had hate and anger in his eyes, a look that he has not given in a while.  
  
"Well this disease was somewhat dormant, it is almost impossible to detect unless that is what you are looking for from the start." Vegeta then left the doctor, and went to be with his children.  
  
"(To himself) why, why did this have to happen?" Vegeta then looked to his left, his daughter Bra. So smart and beautiful, yet reminded him so of her mother, and that was a killer for him. To his right, his son Trunks, with the strength of a warrior, but heart of an angel, then all of a sudden he felt something stir in him.  
  
"(In his head) Get rid of them who needs those pathetic weaklings, not us." Vegeta then got on guard he had not felt that way in a while, such hate and anger.  
  
"I don't need you, I left you along time ago, I have them." Vegeta continued to talk to his former ego, and soon it became serious.  
  
"You will need me, soon I'm all you are going to have. Soon you'll be the only one left."  
  
"No, I will have them." Vegeta continued to attempt to convince himself otherwise.  
  
"So that's how you are now huh? Okay, I can adjust to that, but that won't save them." Vegeta then sat up and wondered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Face it, you will kill them, that's all you're meant to do. You were never good for anything more than a good kill. You're an animal, face it, you are below them, you cannot gain their love, especially after loosing Bulma." Vegeta then, looked back at what his other self just said.  
  
"I didn't loose her, it was an accident."  
  
"Face it, 'Vegeta' you killed your wife. You were never there for her, just like you're never there for your children. The doctors say it was natural but it's all your fault, all your fault." Vegeta shook his head, trying to stop the voice in his head.  
  
"Shut up, leave me alone you bastard!" Suddenly the voice stopped and all was silent. The room was empty, and all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. His hands were shaking, and he was scared to death, he then took his children in his embrace and continued to hold on.  
  
(Present)  
  
November third, the day after the funeral. All was quiet as Trunks now awakens and then sits up on his bed. He sits for a while and soon he comes to recall of all that has happened. Yet wishing it was a dream, he came to realize it was not. He then slowly got up and began to walk downstairs, where his father still sat. Little by little he got closer to the chair and then Trunks began to speak to his father.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks began to approach his still father, and then tenseness came upon Trunks as he slowly walked to his father.  
  
"Dad?" a slight whimper was in his voice at that time then soon he began to approach his face.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Trunks then hit his father's face awaking a now pissed off Vegeta. Vegeta then grabbed the armrest of the chair and squeezed it, hard.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta then got up from his chair with a mightily pissed off face.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Trunks then realized that he just pissed off his father and slowly backed away from him. He then gave a forced smile to his son and then sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Just checking dad." Trunks then let out a sigh and continued to search for breakfast.  
  
"That's okay, I can understand your feelings at this time." Trunks then looked at his father and saw for the first time he was weak, not physically, but mentally. This was a first for Trunks. He had never really seen his father down, or depressed.  
  
"Dad? Is there any thing I can do?" Trunks sat next to his father and then listened to him closely.  
  
"No Trunks go ahead and keep on eating your breakfast.  
  
As the day progressed all seem calm and quite pleasant. If you were never to know of the events that passed, you would have never guessed of the depression and torment occurring in the family. The three were sitting down at the table, and all seemed normal. But all was not, for inside Vegeta's head, his old self became present once again.  
  
(Conversation inside Vegeta's head)  
  
"Why do you sit here? Do you actually believe that you can avoid their hate? Face it they will never forgive you, killer saiyan." Vegeta's eyes widened and soon Bra and Trunks saw that something was not right with their father.  
  
"No I will overcome this, as I have overcome worst things in life."  
  
"But you cannot avoid such a death. A death of a loved one, your loved one, and face it your negligence caused her death. You are a murderer and you always will be!"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta then sprung from the table breaking his chair. Then he stormed off upstairs mumbling something.  
  
Trunks and Bra looked at one another and soon followed their father upstairs where they heard noise from his room.  
  
"Dad?" Bra began to shake as she began to hear the breaking of glass, and other items. Soon she saw her father going berserk in his bedroom.  
  
"Father!" Trunks then attempted to apprehend his father, but failed.  
  
"Stay away from me you brats! What do I need you for, I have no use for pathetic pieces of shit like your selves!" Trunks and Bra then could not believe what their ears began to give to them. Their father began to deny them.  
  
"Daddy, you need help I'll take you to the doctor come on lets go." Bra began to get closer to her father but quickly rushed back to the side of her brother after Vegeta threw another picture frame across the room.  
  
"Dad!" Vegeta did not respond to Trunks.  
  
"Daddy!" He also ignored his daughter.  
  
"Fine then, Vegeta." With his name said, Vegeta stopped and then looked at his son with a look of wildness.  
  
"What do you want brat?" Trunks clinched his fists and then was on his guard. He slowly took steps to his father; little by little he got there.  
  
"Daddy we love you." Bra then quickly approached her father, yet was struck on the side of her face.  
  
"Bra! What the fuck is your problem!" Trunks then felt like attacking his father, yet instead went to his sister's aid.  
  
"I don't think he's our father." Vegeta then looked at his children with an evil glare and soon began to smirk. The smirk turned to laughs, and soon Vegeta became hysterical and left Bra and Trunks no other choice but to leave the house.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's not our dad, I mean he hit, me! Why would he hit someone he loves?" Bra began to tear up and Trunks was at her side comforting her.  
  
"He's different, I don't know what it is but he is different." As they began to go down the street, Trunks soon became out of breath. By the time they reached the next block, Bra was holding Trunks.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong? Trunks?" Trunks soon fainted and left Bra screaming in the middle of a moving sidewalk.  
  
"Do you have a phone?" Bra was searching for a phone; soon the ambulance arrived and took Trunks and Bra to the hospital. And for the third day in one week, they were at the hospital. Bra stood in the lobby, but for some strange reason, the phones were down. She could not contact anyone, she was alone, and soon the doctor emerged and approached Bra.  
  
"Miss, did you come with a young man, over two hours ago?"  
  
"Yeah, he's by brother, what happened? Is he fine."  
  
"For the moment he will be fine. We stabilized his condition, he should be awake in a few hours." Bra let out a sigh of relief but then saw the doctor lower his head.  
  
"But I have other news, miss. While stabilizing him, we noticed a problem in his heart. Does your family have a history of heart problems?" Bra then began to collapse onto her feet. Slowly she looked up and answered the doctor.  
  
"Yes, my mother, died a few days ago, supposedly her heart gave out." The doctor then wrote something on the clipboard.  
  
"I'm afraid he has a new disease, that was just recently discovered. Its called type A heart tumor. It is a swelling of the heart. It should have been seen at birth, but sometimes it stays dormant for a while. I guess that is what may of happened to your mother. I'm sorry to say he may only have a few weeks to live. I truly am sorry miss." Bra sat in the lobby frozen, in an emotional wall that was now so strong, the joys of life itself couldn't break it down. Now alone Bra sat, waiting, waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hope this chapter was to your liking. How will the others deal with the news of Trunks? How will Vegeta react to the possibility of loosing his only son? What will the other Vegeta have to say? Look around for updates.  
  
Next Chapter: Breakdown-Part I 


	3. Breakdown Part I

Tears of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
This is my third or forth story, this is the most dramatic I have ever gone. It was distancing me from my earlier action fics but I think every author needs to do that. This is a very somewhat sad story, much death in story gets gloomy, but that's is the point to see how the characters develop and alter due to the events. So without any further interruptions I give you Tears of a Prince.  
  
~~The Funeral has passed, all grieve and soon the events are shown to us. Bulma has died, but how, and why? What other effects will emerge from this tragedy? Now I give you the new chapter. ~Vegeta now battles in his head with his old self, as Trunks now becomes ill  
  
~~Check out the last part of the Shavocaian Saga, 'Hell has Returned'  
  
All is ill in the family, with a death, and major grieving, that is not the most affective thing. The effects go from physical to mental for some and soon old lives come into play in the present. Many will suffer, and some will die, as the Briefs family is put on the edge at all turns. What is to come of the family?  
  
Breakdown-Part I  
  
As the night turned into the morning all was grim, again. Bra began to stretch as she awoke from a night's sleep that would seem wonderful, if not for the reminder of her brother's condition.  
  
She rose onto her feet and let out a yawn. Soon she began to wander the halls of the hospital. She did not quite remember which room her brother was in, to her last night was somewhat of a blur.  
  
It was like a dream, or a surreal nightmare. To Bra, it was an odd dream, a dream until she came upon the room that read, Patient Name: Trunks Briefs:  
  
Condition: unconscious.  
  
Possible Disease: Type A Heart Tumor.  
  
"Oh god, I no, its real, isn't it. Oh god no Trunks." Bra then entered the room, which confined her brother to the treatment that he so needed.  
  
"Trunks what do they have you hooked on?" Bra soon looked at her brother, his nose was invaded with tubes, and his arms with needles.  
  
She then looked at his face, his cold and pale face. It seemed as if someone had drained the very life from him.  
  
As she continued to exam his condition it soon brought her to tears. Never had she seen he dearest brother in such a deadly condition. And as she looked at Trunks' face, flashes of Bulma entered her mind.  
  
Visions of the wake, of her mother's dead face in the coffin, and little by little she began to see her brother's face there, in a coffin. She could hear the chanting of church songs, and other heavenly noises.  
  
She could see her father again tore to shreds, and condolences from others. She could already see the funeral ahead, and this tore her apart.  
  
As she continued to weep for her brother, he began to make some movements.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks can you hear me?" As the machines around him began to become active they soon sent some sort of signals and soon doctors entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me miss you're going to have to wait outside, we need to treat our patient." The doctors escorted Bra out the door and closed it behind her. She could only hope that they were performing some form of miracle and make this all better.  
  
As the day progressed she soon realized that the phones were back, and she could finally contact someone. But the question was who to contact.  
  
Not her father that would only rage him further. Last time she laid eyes on him he had gone quite insane. So she soon thought up of the other numbers.  
  
She called Gohan and Videl; there was no answer at their house. And soon she began to recall Goku's number. It was quite vague to her but she soon recalled all the numbers.  
  
She soon gathered up some courage and began to dial the number, to deliver the news of Trunks.  
  
"Chi-Chi? Is that you?" Bra took in a deep breath.  
  
"Bra? Hey how are you doing? Are you okay, is there anything we can do for you?" Bra then continued to talk.  
  
"Well Chi-Chi, is Goku there?" Chi-Chi paused to look around for her husband.  
  
"Goku! Its Bra, she's on the phone! She says she needs to talk to you." Goku then took the phone.  
  
"Hello, Bra?"  
  
"Goku, oh my god, thank god I got a hold of you."  
  
"Why what's wrong Bra, what happened?"  
  
"Oh my god, I tried to call everyone else, Gohan wasn't there, and Yamcha isn't picking up the phone. And Tien has disappeared too."  
  
"Wait calm down, why are you calling?" Goku then sat down and began to feel that something was wrong.  
  
"Its, its Trunks, he." Bra couldn't even finish the sentence, but Goku could already see what it was.  
  
"He had an accident, and he's in the hospital, and the doctors." Goku then put his hand on his face and began to sweat. He soon heard the extent of the horror.  
  
"And the doctors say he had the same thing mom had."  
  
"Bra, did they get it under control?"  
  
"The doctor said it couldn't be controlled. It's a tumor, and they say it isn't done growing."  
  
"Bra, is he going to be okay? What did they say?" Goku became a bit hysterical.  
  
"They say he only has several weeks to live and there is nothing we can do."  
  
Goku then felt a hammer to his heart; Trunks and the others were practically his own family.  
  
"So how is Vegeta taking it?" Bra took a deep breath as the name of her father was mentioned.  
  
"Um, I haven't told Dad yet." Bra shook her head and the put it back to the receiver.  
  
"Why? He didn't come with you guys?" Goku got up from his chair and began to gather some form of hatred towards Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know, he was acting strange, he showed no emotion towards, us."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Vegeta of today."  
  
"I know, and the worst thing was he, he hit me." Goku clinched the receiver and soon held back his anger not to break the phone.  
  
"Where is he now?" Goku had as voice of vengeance in his voice. But soon Bra had words to calm him down.  
  
"Goku, you don't have to. I think he should be better by now. I was kind of scared to call him. Trunks is his only son, and after mom and everything I doubt that he will do anything now."  
  
Goku soon calmed down and soon sat back at the table to continue his conversation.  
  
"I think maybe I should call him. I think you should have some time to sit and absorb what has happened."  
  
"Okay, thank you Goku, but who's going to call my dad?"  
  
"I'll call him for you; I think it would be best."  
  
"Okay, you really are a good friend."  
  
"Anytime Bra, we'll always be here for you if you need us."  
  
"Okay, hey do you know where I can contact Gohan, and Videl?"  
  
"Oh, I really don't know if we have a number, they went with Goten and Pan."  
  
"Okay call me on my cell when they come back."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that."  
  
"Bye Goku." Bra hung up the phone and then sat down and let out a much deserved sigh. He soon saw that the doctors were leaving Trunks room. The doctor the approached her with some news.  
  
"Miss you can see your brother, he's conscious now, but he may not exactly be one hundred percent 'there'."  
  
"Okay, I understand." Bra soon gathered up some courage and soon approached her brother's room. The machines were keeping a steady beep, as the ivies were still stuck on his arms. He made movements and soon opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey sis, how you doing?"  
  
"Oh can't complain, how are you doing, apart from the ivies and tubes and fainting?" Trunks then closed his eyes took a deep breath and sat up to face his sister.  
  
"Well, I don't feel so bad, but they told me what's wrong."  
  
"They did but they weren't supposed to!" Bra got a little pissed off at the doctors for telling him he was going to die.  
  
"So you know?"  
  
"About me dying? Yeah they told me, I was kind of pissed off myself, but I guess that's how life is, it sucks. Or maybe it's just sucks for us." That got a chuckle from Bra, which was good to see.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen that smile in a while; you should do it more often." Bra soon heard some foots steps approaching the room. As the noise got closer it turned out to be Vegeta.  
  
"Where is he? Where is my son?" Trunks' face got a bit angry when he heard his father's voice. He still remembered what his father did earlier to his sister. The noise of the slap was still in his head, and under the blankets his fists were clinched.  
  
"Goddamn it Trunks, what's wrong with him Bra?"  
  
"The doctor, he said that he had a heart tumor, just like mom."  
  
"So he's going to die?"  
  
"Yeah dad, I guess I am going to die." Trunks said it out loud and with out emotion. Vegeta pulled up a chair and soon Trunks fell asleep.  
  
Soon Vegeta, came to grips as soon approached his daughter.  
  
"Hey I know I was acting crazy, I really don't remember. Something is happening to me and I don't know exactly what it is. But what ever it is I know that I need your help. If Trunks is to die, we will be the only ones left. And being alone we have to make sure not to let one another down. Can you forgive me for what I did?"  
  
"I guess I have to forgive you, since you're all I have left." Bra now looked at her father, not with the love she once had but with a look of disgust.  
  
And soon the room was silent, the machines beeped and the family was torn apart. Soon Goku and Chi-Chi arrived who too gave their sympathies, hopefully for the last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope this chapter was to your liking, please review.  
  
What will happen now? How will Vegeta treat his son now that he may die at any moment? How will Pan feel, as any day may be her last day with the man she has fallen for? How will Goten react as he returns with Gohan, and his family?  
  
Look around for the update.  
  
Next Chapter: Breakdown-Part II 


	4. Breakdown Part II

Tears of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
This is my third or forth story, this is the most dramatic I have ever gone. It was distancing me from my earlier action fics but I think every author needs to do that. This is a very somewhat sad story, much death in story gets gloomy, but that's is the point to see how the characters develop and alter due to the events. So without any further interruptions I give you Tears of a Prince.  
  
A/N~Sorry for the late update, I really have been busy, and haven't found much time like I use to, I am really concentrating on stupid school, it sucks that I don't have as much spare time as before but I'm still going to try as hard as possible to continue with my stories.  
  
~~The Funeral has passed, all grieve and soon the events are shown to us. Bulma has died, but how, and why? What other effects will emerge from this tragedy? Now I give you the new chapter. ~Vegeta now battles in his head with his old self, as Trunks now becomes ill  
  
~~Check out the last part of the Shavocaian Saga, 'Hell has Returned'  
  
All is ill in the family, with a death, and major grieving, that is not the most affective thing. The effects go from physical to mental for some and soon old lives come into play in the present. Many will suffer, and some will die, as the Briefs family is put on the edge at all turns. What is to come of the family?  
  
Breakdown-Part II  
  
The day went on. The cars kept moving, life continued, yet for the Briefs family it seemed like time had stopped.  
  
Life as it was, appeared twisted, very odd. Especially for those who now knew time was limited to spend with those whom you loved.  
  
Vegeta continued to pace back and forth up and down the hospital hallway. Then familiar voices were heard from the main entrance, Gohan and the others had arrived. Bra rushed to greet them, in which all gave their "I'm sorry's" to which Bra did not like. She felt it as if they thought of Trunks as dead, yet in a way he already was. His days were truly numbered, she knew it, they knew, and that's what really brought a tear to her eyes.  
  
All was said and done, and yet she then at that very moment saw her father, and it too brought a tear to her eye to see him so torn up, so wrecked. She could not stand the weight that no one asked her to bear she felt all their pain as if it was her burden. All was too much for the teenager she quickly went out to the parking lot where she totally broke down, away from the others.  
  
She didn't want them to see her like this; she didn't want them to pity her. She never in her life liked the whole idea of others pitying her.  
  
She was bigger than that, she had pride as her father did, and even in this situation she had a little bit of pride in her. Even in this situation she felt like she had a name to live up to. She felt like she had to carry this load as a test to prove that she was a woman.  
  
She soon pulled herself back together and began to look around. She looked upon the heavens, the sky as blue as it could be. The cool autumn breeze carrying the falling leaves across the lot. She began to see just what her brother was going to be missing out on. She realized how lucky she was; she realized that now, how much life meant to her.  
  
She then looked back into the lobby and saw the others sitting, waiting for Trunks to be released. So she got it together, rubbed her eyes of all tears and marched back into the hospital and faced the reality of her now crumbling life.  
  
Bra entered and sat down with her friends who were comforting her. She allowed it and soon saw her father exit out a back door. He seemed troubled and for some strange reason she knew Trunks was not the only one ill.  
  
Vegeta stumbled out the door gasping for some air. He began to grasp within himself struggling to keep his inner self from coming out.  
  
"You shall not surface! I will not allow you to ruin my life." Vegeta continued to struggle as his inner self began to respond.  
  
"Ruin what, your glorious life, what a joke, look at it! The women you love is dead, and your own blood is about to suffer the same fate, now what is there to ruin that already isn't?" Vegeta began to weep as he came to grips to see his own life falling to bits.  
  
"So what if I am facing great perils in my life, that gives you no right to just barge into the life that I left you out of a long time ago."  
  
"See, you did take something from me, you took my life, and you are living it all the wrong ways. What happened to the joy of murder, killing, and destruction?" Vegeta soon began to have flashbacks of such events, and little by little the old Vegeta got more control.  
  
"Yes, you see, you can never run from your roots, they will always be in control." As soon as it came to control it was shut out as Vegeta finally came to grips of his loose of control.  
  
"No! I wont let you tare my life to shreds, I would rather have it torn by the death of my son rather than have you do it! May you be damned to whatever fate you should have endured, I only hope that I never hear from you again!" as Vegeta shouted those words it was as if the old self had vanished, and Vegeta felt a heavy load lifted from his heart, and soon found that he was free, for now.  
  
He took what new discovered pride he had and went back into the hospital and back into the lobby and sat down with his daughter whom now had lost a bit of respect for him.  
  
"Hey dad." Bra greeted her father in a sarcastic manner and just crossed her arms as he joined her. Vegeta let out a sigh and began to talk to his daughter.  
  
"Hello Bra, how have you been through out this mess?" Bra began to get angry, as her father seemed to have more care for her rather then his dying son. This flared Bra inside, but she not dare let that rage go here, at least while the others were still there.  
  
"I'm just fine father, how are you?" She asked Vegeta in the typical teenage tone of, 'I don't give a damn what your answer is.' This got to Vegeta and did spark a bit of hurt in him. His daughter now began to reject him. The one daughter that he vowed to love and cherish now began to slip out of his reach and this was a great deal of pain for the saiyan prince.  
  
"I just wanted to ask that's all, I just..." Vegeta couldn't even finish the sentence as he felt too much pain to bear, so he soon moved to another seat across the room.  
  
Pan soon took the seat next to Bra, and the two began to talk of times past and good times to cheer both of them up.  
  
"You know Pan, I really needed that, thank you." Pan smiled as she heard those words and soon looked into the room with Trunks.  
  
"You love him don't you Pan?" Pan was at a shock with that said but soon confessed to the whole thing.  
  
"Yes I do Bra, I have for quite some time now. I really don't know how to put it into words but I guess you just put it in blunt terms now didn't you?" Bra smiled and was at a more peace to learn that others loved her brother. She now felt that others were saying sorry not out of pity, but actually from the heart.  
  
"I just can't believe that the doctors are just going to let him go. Let him free, when any second he could die! It's still hard to believe that he is going to die, Trunks is going to die." Pan began to break down as she said those words and now Bra began to comfort her and soon dusk turned to dawn, as the sun rose and the birds chirped.  
  
This was the day they were taking Trunks home this was the so-called 'Final Day' under medical care. They said there was nothing to be done, and keeping him under medical care was just a waste of money. The gang didn't really take that well, it was like they were giving up, and they never were use to giving up.  
  
"I suppose I'm going to be leaving now, aren't I doctor?" Trunks asked the doctor, as the nurse began to take out the ivies and began to turn off all the machines.  
  
"Trunks you seem like a bright man, and you seem like you can take news well. I am not going to lie to you we are letting you go from the hospital. There is just nothing left for us to do, your condition is far to advance for any medical treatment, we feel it will just be a waste of you money to keep you here any longer. I am truly sorry that there is nothing we can do." Trunks let out a deep sigh as soon as the doctor delivered the news.  
  
"So you're saying I can die at any moment?" Trunks looked into the doctor's eyes, and with those eyes staring the doctor could only look away from them.  
  
"Yes, that is the situation. It is inevitable." The doctor finally took his clipboard and left the room for Vegeta and Bra to come in.  
  
"Hey bro, how are you feeling? Up for walking?" Trunks raised an eyebrow quickly.  
  
"Just kidding, we have the wheelchair ready and all, so um Dad do you think you can get Trunks on it?" Vegeta walked towards the bed and soon took Trunks in his arms and placed him in the chair.  
  
Trunks soon took his sister's hand while she was next to him. His father wheeled out the chair as they entered the lobby. The whole gang was there ready in the most part to say what most likely would be their goodbyes to Trunks. Goku was the first to approach the half saiyan and soon embraced him and said his 'Goodbye'.  
  
"Thank you Goku, be well." Trunks soon continued to move further into the lobby where Chi-Chi and Videl said their farewells. This was all too much for Bra to hold in, she had to let out some tears, for this was simply unbearable. Soon Gohan approached his friend and embraced him, with Gohan was Krillin and Piccolo. They too said goodbye. And the last to farewell the saiyan was Trunks' life long friend, and his love.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Goten walked up to his friend and the two had to shed tears.  
  
"(In a crying tone) Hey Goten." The two knew not what to say to one another they just soon embraced for a few long minutes, and soon the way was clear for Pan.  
  
The two meet eyes and Pan broke down in the arms with already broken Trunks. The two embrace longer than Goten and them. At last to two meet lips and finally Vegeta rolled out the chair.  
  
All waved farewell to their dear friend, and an already torn family prepared for another hit. They moved into the parking lot and finally one last glimpse of his friends at the lobby doors. He waved and was put into the car. Finally he was headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was to your liking, please review.  
  
What will happen in Trunks' last days? How will the family really cope with it? How will Vegeta overcome his other self when it returns? Look for updates. And check out my other fics, soon to have updates.  
  
Next Chapter: A Farewell, A Tear, and One Last Day 


End file.
